Of Peaches and Plums
by Fading Jade
Summary: A playground. Modern time. Reflections on fear. Will a friendship be lost forever? IK


**Of Peaches and Plums **

By: Fading Jade 

"Have you ever been afraid of happiness?"

He turned to look at me, confusion written across his tan face. "What?" he breathed.

I repeated myself. "Have you ever been afraid of happiness?"

He still looked puzzled, and answered my random question hesitantly, as if not quite sure what to make of it. "No…"

I smiled wistfully, my lips quirking upward wryly. He didn't know. He couldn't know. I didn't know if I could bear rejection. So I kept whispering, staring at the sky.

"Or maybe it's not happiness that we're really afraid of," I said, digging my feet into the dirt slightly, bending my knees to sway back and forth on the swing. "Maybe we're just afraid of giving it a try."

He came, autumn leaves crunching beneath his feet, and sat on the swing next to me, obviously concerned. "What do you mean?"

I turned my head back to him, and took in every contour of his face with my eyes: silver, long hair swaying a little in the wind; a straight, perfect nose; high, refined cheekbones; and slanting, elegant eyebrows, lowered in concern for me. Worry. For me. He was such a good friend.

Then, I looked to his eyes, the golden pools of liquid that made my stomach flutter pleasantly.

He was beautiful.

-------

She was beautiful.

My breath hitched and I felt a pang in my chest. Her slightly tanned skin was flawless, kissed by moonlight. I mentally scowled. How I envied the moon.

Her midnight-black hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun at the back of her head, a few tendrils bordering her heart-shaped face. Her eyes, sapphire in color, sparkled, tinged with unhappiness, and framed by long, thick lashes. Her lips were pouty, pink, and curved upward in a sad, wistful smile, attempting to conceal her sorrow from me. She should know better.

I waited patiently for her answer, holding her gaze. After what seemed like an eternity, she looked back down at her toes.

"We try so hard to guard our hearts, try to conceal our true feelings from everyone, as to not be vulnerable," she muttered. "So we lie, deceive, and betray." She sighed, digging her toes even deeper into the dirt. "But if we always hide our feelings, no one can get near them…" She suddenly looked up at me again, eyes burning with the need to make me understand. "Not even the ones who should."

My eyes widened with realization, understanding slamming into my gut.

_I_ should. _I_ should get close to her heart. She wanted _me_.

My eyes began to sting.

-------

_He understood_.

_Inuyasha._

Without my permission, tears began rolling down my face in warm, wet rivers.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he put his hand to my face, wiping my tears away with a stroke of his calloused thumb. Just like he always did.

But this time was different.

-------

Her skin was as soft as it looked, warm and smooth. Her smile was genuine this time, her eyes closed, cloaked by her eyelashes.

_Kagome._

I found myself watching her mouth. I had studied the way it moved for years. And they had never looked to inviting. Without thought, I leaned toward her.

-------

I could feel his warm breath, moist and sweet, on my face. I slowly opened my eyes, to find honeyed ones staring back, shining, unsure.

_He needs to be reassured._

Smiling, I closed my eyes and the gap between us.

-------

Our lips collided. I had to choke back a squeak. I'm glad I did.

Velvet. A word I would use to describe her lips, among other things. She tasted sweeter than I had ever imagined…which was pretty damn sweet. My mouth moved with hers. I wanted to pour every emotion into that one kiss, try to explain through action how much she meant to me.

It would never be enough.

I put my hand around her torso, intending to pull us as close as possible. She wrapped her arms around my neck in response. And I loved it.

I loved how her hair felt twisted in my fingers, silky and thick. I loved how our bodies mended together perfectly, like pieces in a puzzle.

I loved her.

-------

I loved him.

I loved the feel of hard sinew beneath my fingertips. I loved the feel of his arms around me, pulling me closer than I could have imagined. I loved the protection that seemed to radiate from his very person.

_I love him_.

But I also love breathing.

We broke apart, gasping for air. I felt dizzy. Weak-kneed. The intensity of his gaze seemed to suck the strength right out of my legs. He was the only thing keeping me upright.

We stayed like that for a long time, his muscular arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close, my arms wound around his neck.

Suddenly, he smirked, his mouth quirked upward in a crooked smile.

I licked my lips, remembering the feel of his on mine. I shivered.

"Are you afraid of happiness, Kagome?" he asked, his grin growing wider.

I smiled back. "Not anymore."

**Finis.**

-------

This story actually turned out a lot different than what I thought it would (or, at least, different than what I had planned on). I really don't know what my motivation was for this. I just kinda felt like writing it. :shrugs: Whatever.

But the fluff just kinda kills you, doesn't it? I can almost feel my teeth rotting. :grabs toothbrush and Crest: Be right back.

Love always,

Fading Jade

And this story was beta-ed by Kat-chan Is Grapefruit. So, check her out! But only after you review. Thanks, K-chan!


End file.
